convo craze
by flarey phoenix
Summary: REPOSTED, but this time not in script form, and better grammar


A/N: **Folks this is just a conversation a big stupid, pathetic, waste of my sad life conversation… Man my life sucks I WANT NEW FRIENDS THESE GUYS ARE WEIRD…VERY WEIRD… WHERE'S MY BLANKEY, I WANT BLANKEY (starts sucking on thumb) ……….? **

Save the ghost boy…PLEEEEASE

"Hello everybody," Danny said. "SAVE ME FOR GOD SAKE SAVE ME BLOODY SAVE….."

Sam cuts him off by pushing him, then said "Shut up wait… their canceling us which means…" She whispered "no more Danny..."

"What was that?" Danny said to her.

"…?"

"I know you said something" Danny said slyly. "Something 'bout me..." He winked at her.

"…? ...Who we talking about?"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID PLEEEASE"

"Didn't say anything"

Tabs happened to be standing near them while chewing on a tuna sandwich said "whe waid mo ore Wanny"

"Err… we paid poor old granny?" Danny guessed cluelessly.

After finishing her sandwich, Tabs said "NOOOO she said no more Da… "

Sam put her hand over Tabs' mouth. She whispered "Say anything else and I will tell Tucker you want to date him."

"No, no NOOOOOOOOOO" Tabs screamed.

"Thought so" Sam said smugly.

"……? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Danny yelled.

Tucker ran up to them and said loudly "HEY IT'S TIME FOR A SONG!"

"NOT YET, PLEASE NOT YET!" Danny, Sam, & Tabs said.

"Why? I have a good singing voice!"

"No you don't, how else do you think we got those teens to stop liking Ember" said Tabs.

"What…? YOU TOLD ME I ROCK… I ROCK OUT LOUD!!" Tucker said, turning to Danny accusingly.

"I lied," Danny said.

"If anyone's guna sing here its guna be me, Christy, Valerie and Tabs, HIT IT" Sam said, then the music started playing.

We have bound and gagged Tucker for our, I mean his own protection

"_We are the children of the night_

_Fight for the future of our nation _

_Let's come together and unite_

_Nothings guna stop us now"_

(Instrumental)

_"We are the children of the night_

_Fight for the future of our nation _

_Let's come together and unite_

_Nothings guna stop us now_

_Let the fire burn inside_

_Nobody can stop this generation_

_Us greater children of the night_

_Don't ever let them put you down_

_Get up, get up, get up _

_Now is the time to change_

_Get up, get up, get up_

_There is no time to waste_

_Get up, get up, get up_

_Don't ever let them put you down_

_Get up, come along and join the scene_

_Lift your mind like a rave machine"_

(Again another bloody Instrumental)

_"We are the children of the night_

_Fight for the future of our nation_

_Let's come together and unite_

_Nothing guna stop us now_

_Let the fire burn inside_

_Nobody can stop us now_

_Us greater children of the night_

_Don't ever let them put you down_

_Get up, get up, get up _

_Now is the time to change_

_Get up, get up, get up_

_There is no time to waste_

_Get up, get up, get up_

_Don't ever let them put you down_

_Get up, come along and join the scene_

_Lift your mind like a rave _machine"

(Instrumental…WHY MUST YOU BE HERE YOU STUPID INSTRUMENTAL)

Then everyone in the show but Tucker stands up holding hands and sings:

_"WE ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT_

_FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE OF OUR NATION_

_LET'S COME TOGETHER AND UNITE_

_NOTHINGS GUNA STOP US NOW_

_LET THE FIRE BURN INSIDE _

_NOBODY CAN STOP THIS GENERATION _

_US GREATER CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT _

_DON'T EVER LET THEM PUT YOU DOWN_

_Get up, get up, get up _

_Now is the time to change_

_Get up, get up, get up_

_There is no time to waste_

_Get up, get up, get up_

_Don't ever let them put you down_

_Get up, come along and join the scene_

_Lift your mind like a rave machine_"

Tucker said in a muffled voice "Wet whis whing poff pe" meaning 'Get this thing off me."

"Wet piss singing off key?" Danny guessed.

"Scary…Tucker your weird." Tabs said, twitching.

"Seriously who's the weird one…?" Danny said. "Oh yeah," then he turned to Sam. "Sam before they cancel me I'd just like to say I've always found you extremely attractive." He then kisses her.

"…….?" Sam said. '_What should I do... ohhhhhhh I feel weird funny weird I LIKE THIS KEEP IT GOIN''_

Tabs throws a book at Danny's head. She then said "GET A ROOM…PREFERABLY NOT THIS ONE… NO ACTUALLY JUST STOP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES."

"This could be our last living year!" Danny said. "We have to make the most of it."

"TABS I was enjoying that..." Sam said. "I nearly gave him the tou…"

"OK stop right there, stop, just stop please I have eaten a tuna sandwich and I didn't give it a return ticket" said Tabs.

**BLANKEY WHERE'S BLANKEY… BO-BO WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVIBLE SNUGLY BEAR...I FOUND MY BLANKEY AND BO-BO MY LOVIBLE TEDDY WITH THE BRIGHT, PINK, SHINY, SO CUTE AND BIG EYES…EYES**

**So remember folks SAVE HIM WE SANG YOU A SONG THAT'S GOTTA BE EXTRA CREDIT, SAVE, SAVE HIM, SAVE HIM, SAAAAAAAVE HIIIIIIM…**

_I'M GOIN TO KILL MY FRIEND FOR WRITING THIS…KNIFE, GUN, ROCK, BOMB…PAPER CUT OH YEAH THAT'LL WORK_


End file.
